The present exemplary embodiments relate to a sensor, and more particularly, to a sensor for increasing a demodulation efficiency using the time-of-fight (TOF) principle, a method of operating the sensor, and a data processing system including the same.
Sensors are devices that detect the state or the position of an object and convert the detection result into an electrical signal. There are different types of sensors such as light sensors, temperature sensors, pressure sensors, magnetic sensors, and depth sensors. Of those sensors, a depth sensor may measure the time it takes for an optical pulse signal emitted by a source to return to the sensor after being reflected by a target (or an object of measurement), and may calculate the distance between the sensor and the target based on the measurement result. Mainly microwaves, light waves, or ultrasonic waves are used for the signal output from the source. The depth sensor may measure a distance using the TOF measurement method.